


hold on to me (we'll burn out slowly)

by softiesharpie



Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Hurt, Love, Other, but also during, set after 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: Sara Lance, ex-assassin, dying by zombies. It wasn't the craziest thing Sara had ever heard of but it was definitely up there.OrA look into how Sara was feeling during 5x12 knowing what her fate would be.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631806
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	hold on to me (we'll burn out slowly)

**Author's Note:**

> 5x12 was wild, but an amazing episode nonetheless. I'm still not over the ending. This fic is set throughout 5x12 and is Sara and Avalance centric. Enjoy!
> 
> The title is from 'Circles' by EDEN.
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

Sara Lance didn't think about death much.

The irony of that statement wasn't lost to her. For someone who'd died many times, one would think that it was something she thought about. That the feeling she felt every time she died stayed with her, weighing on her in every moment. It didn't.

Time traveling with the Legends was a great distraction.

They were always busy with one thing or another so it didn't give Sara much time to think about her many encounters with death.

Some might say she was desensitized to it, and, in some way, she was.

The thought of dying didn't scare her more than the idea of not getting to do everything she wanted while she was alive did.

She knew what it felt like to die, had experienced it so many times. But the thought of dying with so many regrets scared the hell out of her.

Sure, she'd had so much life experience in her 33ish years of being alive. She'd gone through things that were still hard for her to fathom.

She'd seen the past and the future and lived on a time ship. That was more than a lot of people could say.

But yet, there were so many things she still wanted to do.

She wanted to settle down with Ava and have kids with her. She wanted to see her father again. She wanted to continue living on the ship with people she considered her family. She wanted everything.

She didn't think she'd go like this.

Sara Lance, ex-assassin, dying by zombies. It wasn't the craziest thing Sara had ever heard of but it was definitely up there.

Of course she didn't tell Ava. She knew her girlfriend would be too focused on trying to find a way to save her instead of leading the team.

Sara had no doubt that Ava would be a great leader and she just cherished every moment she spent with her, knowing it would be her last.

She knew Ava would be devastated when she told her, but hearing Ava's voice crack and knowing that her girlfriend was crying hurt more than she could've ever imagined.

It broke her heart, knowing that Ava was this upset and that she couldn't do anything to fix it.

She tried to stay strong and comfort Ava, but she couldn't ignore the intense feeling of regret that burned through her.

They were supposed to be co-captains forever, were supposed to have a life together. There were so many things they hadn't been able to do.

She kissed Ava with everything she had, memorizing the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms, before she pulled away.

She fought as hard as she could, but she was outnumbered.

She was eventually tugged down onto her back as the zombies closed in on her. She could feel their teeth and nails tearing into her skin, could hear the zombies snarling over her.

But that seemed miles away.

Everything that was happening to her felt like a distant memory as she focused in on Ava. She could hear the blonde crying, could picture the tears in her beautiful blue eyes, and almost cried herself.

She thought she'd feel panicked or maybe a little lonely when she died. But she couldn't. Not when she knew the Legends would be able to bring her back.

Not when she trusted them with her life.

She knew everything would be okay, but hearing Ava's cries made it hard for her to believe it.

All she wanted to do was comfort Ava, to tell her that everything would be okay.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't do anything other than lay there as she felt her body weaken.

She knew that everything would be fine, but she still had regrets.

She wished she wasn't the cause of Ava's pain. She wished that she could've saved the team. She wished that things didn't have to go down like this and that she could've done something to fix it.

She just wished that she'd done _more_. Which, she supposed, was probably what most people on the brink of death would think.

She could feel herself fading. She knew this was going to happen and was yet struck by how it felt.

She'd died numerous times, but this was different. She was surrounded by the people she loved most, by her family. Her family whom she knew would save her.

They'd be okay, Sara knew that. And that thought was the last thing that crossed Sara's mind as she went unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? This fic is different from what I normally write so I'm still not sure how I feel about it. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
